Rolling in the Deep
by Ibrahim Robinson
Summary: Kaldur and Artemis have something special rare even. They are in love with each other. Yet they must come to terms with the issues that they both carry with them all while fighting off threats that may not just rip them apart but destroy the whole team. Will their love stand strong or unravel before their very eyes? Who knows what may happen while their rolling in the deep.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Young Justice in anyway shape or form.**

**Rolling in the Deep**

Love. As much as she thought that love would be a foreign concept to her she loved the contrast her hand made against his chest as he slept. His black skin in-between the spaces of her white hand as she let it rest it on his bare chest. She loved the man resting beside her in ways she never thought she was capable of. For the last year Artemis and Kaldur had taken a dramatic turn in their relationship they were no longer friends but lovers. Kaldur made sure of that with a clumsy albeit sweet confession of his feelings to her one day. She was of course taken aback by this but, when she thought about it she realized that she cared for him too. How he was perfectly noble or how he would not hesitant to put himself in harms way for any of their junior teammates. Most importantly he let her carry her own weight, she received no special treatment because she was dating the leader of the team. Not saying that they always saw eye to eye but, when they didn't the make-up sex made it all worth it in the end. She let herself smile at that last remark that she said to herself. She had been watching Kaldur's naked form for a little over half a hour now and she could no longer hold her objective back. She gently shook him.

"Kal, Kal. Wake up".

"Yes my beloved?"

As he answered a deep blush burned Artemis cheeks.

"We only have a little over an hour till we have to wake up Kal."

A lazy smile drew over Kaldur's lips. He knew exactly why Artemis would wake him only to tell him the time in which they would have to pull themselves from their bed. After all he received this very request on many of occasions. She saw the smile that was playing at his lips and she gave him a steely pinch.

"Ouch, what was that for."

"You don't have to be so smug you know."

"I am not. I am just thinking how lucky I am to be awoken by such a beautiful woman."

"Nice save Kal."

Kaldur then proceed to roll over on top of Artemis. She took in his magnificent body. A dense Atlantean physique hovered over her, and she took in all of his features from his shaved head, his almond colored eyes, his gills to the Atlantean tattoos that covered his chest back and arms, and his slightly webbed hands. For all that could be said about the team no wonder he was the leader. He was essentially a demigod. Kaldur could control water with his bare hands forming any weapon his mind could think up in seconds, his body naturally holds a electric current that he could expel in any number of volts at any given time, not to forget to mention that he has super strength that easily rivals Superboy's all while being taught tactics and strategy by Batman on occasion. He let lose another smile as he caught Artemis is thought. He promptly received a pinch to his rear-end given to him by his lovely archer. He bent his head and caught her pulse in-between his teeth and not so gently teased it. A moan rumbled from her throat.

"Mhhhhh… Kal"

"Yes my beloved?"

"Please go slow and be deliberate. Mhhhhh…"

"As you wish Artemis."

Kaldur loved that about Artemis, she knew what she wanted and she had no qualms about going to go get it. In life she was beyond words at least to him. She had beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes that would shift color with her mood and she was not just a archer she was an amazing at tactical ops. Which made her a very valuable member on the team. He offend wondered if the Gods of Atlantis meant to bless him in such a way. His eyes caught hers as he crashed his lips to hers. A groan was rewarded to him, as he contently breathed in her scent. As he pulled back his eyes wandered idly over her body. He took in the fullness of her chest and ran his finger tips down her midsection he could not tell you the last time he saw a woman who could be so fit yet still hold all of the womanly curves that offend keep men so curious about them. He worked his lips from her lips down the side of her neck to her shoulder. The one thing he had yet to discover about Artemis was were the vast collection of scars that littered her body came from. From gunshot wounds to arrows and even animal bites were present. He moved to the side of her abdominal which had a vicious scar that he could only guess was a dog bite. He gently ran his tongue in and out of the ridges then blew gently across it. He watched as the goosebumps popped across her skin before placing his mouth over the area and suckling at the site. Artemis wished she could open that part of herself to him, give him a explaintion to how and why she looked like she had a fight with a blender as a young child. But how could she that part of her was ugly, no ugly was not the word for it the word she was looking for was more like hideous. How do you tell someone that their super villain father made you learn from a young age that there is no second place just the first loser. She remembers that wound how her father starved a set of dogs then set them in a room with her and a steak. The catch was she hadn't eaten in a week either. So after about an hour she was able to claim her prize which was a decent meal. How proud he was of her when she killed those animals she will never forget his filthy smirk. She could only think that Kaldur was trying to erase the scar from her skin and if he couldn't do that he was trying to give her a positive memory to go with it. She moan again at his licking of the site. His hand moved below her waist and thumbed her erect clitoris.

"Oh god Kal! Mhhhhh… Please don't stop!"

Her hips greedily humped his hand. He applied more pressure as Artemis ran her hands over his head and neck. He then dipped his tongue into her navel. Kaldur may not have been her first but he was by far the best when it came to understanding her body during intercourse. When to advance when to retreat along with harder and softer were all within his repertoire and to think that Artemis was his first. She had never before worried what anyone thought of her sexual actives until it came time to share them with him. She wished that she just wrote whore in bold letters on hear forehead instead of telling him about her past partners. Some of which wore tights on both sides of the line. Yet in true Kaldur fashion he didn't waver at any of the names or the number of them. Not that she would admit to it but, deep down she hoped and wished that Kaldur would be the final man she shared a bed with. Kaldur took one of her nipples between his teeth and pulled. Artemis's body trembled and she choked on the letters of his name with a failed attempt to call it out. Kaldur stopped the stimulation of her clitoris and removed his mouth from her breast. He hovered over her again and dip his head to whisper in her ear

"Your beauty is beyond words Artemis."

With that he ready himself at entrance to her body and entered her slowly yet firmly. Her eyes closed and her body flexed upward giving him better access to her body. She quivered when he could not go any further.

"Mhhhhh…"

His lips found hers again and he felt her tongue demand to enter his mouth which he sucked ravenously drawing more moans from her body. He treated her body like the ocean, well one swimming in the ocean all on there own to be exact. One had to know when to push and pull with the waves in order to keep a float. To roll with the waves not against them. The ocean much like Artemis couldn't be tamed and any attempt to do so meant a horrible death. He learned that a slow rhythm much like in the sea kept him calm and from being dragged under. His goal was to pleasure Artemis to make her scream his name to demand more from him each time. The only flaw in his plan was that it was already working. Her soft skin knead against his own with a lustful friction. Her eyes locked on to his again as she tried to convey all of those nasty human emotions that her father told her to bury, or better yet never to have in the first place. She could only hope that she could give him the message that way. As Kaldur grinded his body into hers she felt the wave building the one that was going to take her under the one she wanted to take her under the very one that she thought that if she drown under she would die happy. Kaldur could feel Artemis body submitting to his advances and he eased his pace he never wanted to be anything more than loving with her. She was always taken aback by this, all of the men she had ever been with were all concerned with their pleasure not hers. Most just mercilessly pounding away to reach their goal leaving her high and dry. Not Kaldur, with Kaldur she was more on an expedition that he led taking her with him every step of the way to the treasure that they both sought after. That's why she fell for him the way he treated her like a queen when she felt like a leper. That's what also made her afraid what was going to happen now, love led to many things and those things she saw with her own parents made her petrified. She pushed all of those wandering thoughts to the back of her head and came back to the here and now. Her body could take no more and she lost all sense of reason. Up was down, north was south, east was west, most of all she was lost in the moment.

"KALDUR!"

She clutched on to Kaldur as his name erupted from a pit in her stomach. Her body vibrated relentlessly from her core out. Her very skin seemed to be on fire. Her nails bit into Kaldur's skin not that he minded. She had to actually think to take a breath. She felt the warm rush of liquid that signaled that Kaldur had reached his orgasm and it the mist of own she rocked her body against his letting him ride out his orgasm with hers.

"Artemis, Artemis, Artemis"

She offend had an odd relief when Kaldur called her name like that. It meant that no one else was on his mind. So in that brief amount of time she was the only one in Kaldur's world. Kaldur looked down at the archer catching her eyes.

"Kal your staring."

"I know. It just can't be helped."

"I am not that beautiful Kal."

"Your are to me. I just… just…"

"Just what Kal."

Kaldur took Artemis's hand into his own and led them to his chest and rested them over his heart. She could feel his heartbeat thump against her hand. The action spoke louder then any words could. Artemis could feel the tears in her eyes as she tried to hold them back. Kaldur then kissed away the few stray drops of water then peppered her face with small butterfly kisses. Kaldur rolled to her side and Artemis cuddled up next to him resting against his chest. Artemis let Kaldur's heartbeat be her lullaby as gingerly noted they had time for a nap before having to report in for roll call at the Watchtower. Kaldur let his eyes close as he held her close to him for if he had his way he would never let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis and Kaldur walked down the street hand in hand from their crummy apartment to Artemis's mother's apartment. Artemis loved the tiny circles that Kaldur made with his thumb into her palm.

"Maybe we should pick up a bottle of wine?"

"Kal mom already loves you; you don't need to impress her you know."

"I know but Paula is such a great cook that I wouldn't feel right not bringing anything."

"Okay Kal."

Kaldur pulled Artemis close to him and firmly planted his lips to hers and gently licked her bottom lip for access to her mouth. She opened her mouth and their tongues caressed each other from her mouth into his and back again.

"Let's go pick up that bottle."

"So red or white?"

"I think red would be best to go with the pasta tonight."

They stopped at a side store vendor on the way. She watched as Kaldur's flexed the muscles in his back as he reached for the bottle at the top shelf. She loved the way he filled out that gray sweater he was wearing. Then her eyes traveled to his blue jean clad ass which she wished she could just sink her teeth into at the moment. They paid for the wine and continued on their way.

"I hope you have a good time tonight Kal. I know hanging out with my mom can't be on your top ten list of favorite things to do with me."

"Your mother is important to you so she is important to me."

At the gate before ringing the buzzer Kaldur pulled Artemis to him again and kissed her deeply as he gently grinded his body into hers. Artemis felt her panties get a tad dewy. She didn't mind because she knew that this was most likely the most action she was going to get all night. Her hand reached under his sweater and scratched her nails against his abs, while his arms encircled her waist as he started too nimble on her neck. A moan rumbled from her throat as she looked him in the eye. Anymore and the two of them would be having sex right in the middle of the street. Artemis reluctantly pulled away afraid that if she didn't that she was going to jump Kaldur right there on the sidewalk. Artemis rang the buzzer.

"Hello."

"It's me and Kal mom."

"Oh, okay I'll buzz you right up."

The gate opened and they walked up.

Paula Crock didn't like Artemis's choice of boyfriends most of the time, okay all of the time. Like mother like daughter she guessed. She always got caught up it the whole super powered thing. She guessed that everyone dreams of being on the front page of the Daily Plant kissing Superman like Lois Lane but, like she tried to tell her daughter those stories were just fairy tells, not real life like the hand grenades thrown through windows and the S.W.A.T. teams breaking down your door. Or how at a moment's notice your life can go from sixty to zero in nothing flat evident by the wheelchair she was permanently bound in now. Yet, Kaldur was different or at least appeared to be. He never lied to her and always respected her home when he stayed over. She remembered one conversation with him that even took her off guard.

_Flashback:_

"Are you sleeping with her Kaldur?"

Kaldur cleared his throat and took and sip of his tea.

"Yes Miss. Crock we are sleeping together. I want you to know that Artemis was my first and only so it isn't like most cases were I can draw on past experiences to help me you know. I just worry if I am up to par with the rest of them."

The frankness of his answers shocked her.

"Oh. Wow I didn't mean to open that can of worms Kaldur. How is sex used in Atlantis?"

"Same as the surface world I would believe personal recreation or to express love."

"I know that Artemis may have had other partners in the past but she is with you now. Plus I am sure she is very pleased with your errrr… performance."

Kaldur let out a small laugh

"Oh you think that I? No, no, no. The mechanics need no work at all it's the other side, the emotional side that I worry about. I don't want to scare her off with a big dose of I love you before she is ready. So it is hard to keep those feelings in a cage or at bay when all I want to do is share them with her."

That was when she knew more than any other time she believed that Kaldur was perfect for Artemis. Here most grown men would be happy to land a barely legal hottie but, out of all of the boyfriend's she met Kaldur was the first and only to talk about her daughter like that. She could hardly believe that a twenty year old kid was more concerned about her daughter and her feelings rather then how much pussy he got. That part amazed her.

"My daughter has been through a lot Kaldur. I know that she may seem cold at times but, you have to look at it like this. You told her that you liked her and now she is your girlfriend right. So she must like you, now all you have to do is take it a little slow."

To be more worried about Artemis's feelings rather than how many times he could get her in the sack truly impressed her and to come to think of it none of Artemis's previous boyfriend impressed her at all.

_Present:_

The knock on the door brought her back to the here and now. She opened the door to see Artemis and Kaldur standing there with a bottle of wine.

"Hey mom."

"Hello Miss. Crock."

"How are you two?"

"Good." Artemis replied.

Kaldur bent over and gave her hug.

"We stopped and got a bottle of wine to go with dinner." Kaldur said

Paula wheeled her wheelchair around and invited the two of them into the apartment. Artemis's childhood home looked smaller then she remembered. She chalked it up to the fact that she was bigger.

"Need any help in the kitchen mom?"

"No, right now everything is almost ready."

Kaldur walked over and handed the bottle of wine to Paula. She took it and gave him a smile.

"Thanks Kaldur that was sweet of you."

"So how have you been Miss. Crock?"

"Well I have been doing well nothing to out of the ordinary. Just work and bills. The boring life you know."

"Well fighting bad guys and super villains isn't all it is cracked up to be." Artemis chipped in.

Artemis flopped down on the couch in the living room.

"Go have a seat Kaldur dinner should be ready in a few minutes."

Kaldur gave Paula another hug and a smile before walking over to Artemis and sitting next to her.

"If need any help let us know."

"I will."

Artemis cuddled up to Kaldur on the couch. Paula watched her daughter and Kaldur on the couch. She hated to use the term lovebirds but if she ever saw the perfect example she was looking at them. She watched Artemis snuggle into Kaldur's chest while he formed a protective barrier around her with his body. The whole image was to sweet for words if you asked her. She turned back to the stove and stirred the sauce for the pasta. She chuckled to her as she thought about something she and Artemis talked about one time.

_Flashback:_

"So what's new?"

"Nothing much mom."

"Are you seeing anybody new?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just something seemed off about you today."

"I just don't want to mess it up."

Paula shook her head back and forth.

"So who is it now Artemis?"

"No one you would know."

"Must be someone special if you're not telling me."

"I just don't want to mess it up you know."

"You know that there are billions of people in the world, don't get hung up on one guy."

"It's not that. It's just that he really is someone that I like more then I originally thought I did."

"Just remember what I said okay."

With a roll of the eyes Artemis replied, "Sure mom."

_Present:_

The bubbling sauce made her thoughts come back to the here and now. Still she was glade that the mystery guy turned to be Kaldur. She always wanted someone like that for Artemis the kind of guy that held open doors and pulled out her chair for her. She thought that guys like that only appeared in movies. She guessed it help that Kaldur was adopted royalty after all; her little girl had finally found her prince.

"Dinner is ready guys."

Dinner went off with out a hitch. Pasta with homemade tomato sauce. Side salad and buttered dinner rolls. Then for desert a scoop of Rum Raisin ice cream on top of a slice of lemon flavored pound cake. Of course the boring small talk was in abundance. Questions like what are you kids up to, how is the apartment treating you and so on and so forth. With one word answers that most twenty-one years would use like good, great, and fine.

Dinner was over and Kaldur and Artemis were halfway out the door when a freak thunderstorm blew in. The lighting lit up the sky and the thunder rattled the glass.

"You guys can't walk home in that."

"It's okay mom."

"Not in Gotham it's not."

"Mom I don't have anything to wear to bed or a toothbrush."

"I have an old shirt for you and I have a spare toothbrush."

Artemis wasn't really in the mood for a sleep over she just wanted to get home mostly to have Kaldur all to herself. After all her mom had that pesky rule of no humping in her house. Artemis couldn't blame her if she had a daughter she wouldn't what to listen to her getting some in the next room either. Still she had a point it was raining cats and dogs.

"Okay. I guess Kal will have to take the couch."

"You guys can both sleep in your old room; you're both adults after all."

"Thank you for your hospitality Miss. Crock."

Kaldur was in Artemis's room waiting on her to come in from the bathroom. He took off his sweater and his jeans folded them and sat them on the dresser then he sat on the twin beds that had been pushed together. As if she shared the room with someone a one point. He looked up when he heard the door open. There she stood in the doorway wearing nothing but an oversized white t-shirt. She saw him sitting there in his briefs and laughed to herself.

"Did I miss the joke?"

"No I was just really in the mood tonight and now you're not helping sitting there with no clothes on.

"Ah, that's were your wrong I still have my underwear on."

She looked down at her waist feigning surprise like she had no idea that she left her panties with her other clothes which of course she did on purpose. Kaldur walked across the room grapping her up in his arms and spun her around. She let lose that smile that somehow only Kaldur could get out of her and with a giggle was dropped on the bed. Kaldur kissed her deeply on the lips and smiled.

"Forgot the door Romeo."

Kaldur got up reluctantly of course to close the door. When he came back across the room he sat by Artemis on her bed who had a sour look on her face.

"What's wrong pasta on my breath?"

She let out a laugh.

"No, you taste delicious as always."

"So what wrong Artemis?"

"I just want to ask you something."

"Sure anything."

"Why me Kal? Don't get me wrong I really like you and even if we moved kind off fast over the last year I really like were we are. I just don't get why you chose me out of all your choices you know. I don't have the biggest breast or the best ass. So what was it?

"Artemis if I wanted those things I would have chosen someone else but, I didn't cause those kinds of things don't draw me to a women."

"So if I got rid of my boobs you wouldn't have a problem with it?"

Kaldur let out a laugh himself then he picked her up and sat her on his lap straddling him face to face.

"What's this about Artemis?"

"I just worry you know. I worry that someday you will wake up and see who you're laying next to and realize that you don't want to wake up next to them anymore."

"I am not going to just up and leave you Artemis. I can't tell you why but, just know that I couldn't okay. Please believe me."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"The last person I told those words to ripped my heart out."

"Tula?"

"Yes Tula."

Artemis wanted to scrub her image from his memory. That dumbass redhead had the audacity to hurt her Kaldur. She understood that the whole situation was stupid that was before the team before she was brought on the team after Roy died. She just hated that damn redhead. She looked Kaldur in the eye. A flash of lighting lit up the room leaving their shadows pasted against the wall just as quickly as they disappeared then the earth splitting rumble of thunder came.

"What did you tell her?"

"Artemis I can't tell you."

"Why, cause you wouldn't mean it?"

"No cause I would. I don't want to scare you off."

"You won't. Not if you mean it, really mean it. Cause I might feel the same way."

The room was so silent that the rain hitting the window sounded like drums in their ears. Kaldur's heartbeat was so fast that he was sure it was about to explode right there in his chest. Artemis chewed on her bottom lip waiting for his answer. In all fairness she did put him on the spot but, she had to know. Every since a few days ago when he held her hand to his chest and she felt the steady beating of his heart she just had to know how he felt. She just wanted to her those words form him. His mouth felt dry which was weird for an Atlantean. Fighting super villains was easier then this he thought.

"Artemis I don't know what tomorrow will bring. All I know is that when I am with you days seem brighter and the oceans don't seem as deep. I love you Artemis with all my heart."

Artemis attacked his lips with hers. She greedily sucked his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it like a newborn child at their first meal at the breast of their mother. She kneaded her crotch into his lap upset that his briefs acted like a barrier against her womanhood. She was so damn wet that if she didn't know any better she would have thought that she had pissed herself. Kaldur could always do that to her. Turning her on with little to no effort at all like the sound of his voice or just from the sight of his tattoos. Kaldur's tongue was being washed by Artemis. He could feel the groves of the roof of her mouth, the slickness of the inside of her cheeks, and the bumps of her taste buds on her tongue. He loved the taste of her and he was addicted to it. Artemis sucked his tongue a little harder. She traded his tongue for his bottom lip and took turns between that and his top lip. She could feel his manhood harden between them. As the head of his penis poked out of his briefs she could feel the precum against her skin. She hated the fact that his briefs were in the way like the Berlin Wall keeping her out. The one thing that could've separated them was air and at the moment both of them where in great need of it. They both broke apart breathing heavy grasping for air.

"Kaldur I love you too. More then words can describe."

Kaldur looked her in the eyes with utter amazement.

"Artemis are you sure? Don't think you have to say it because I did."

"Don't be an idiot! Of course I know that I don't have to say it! I said it because it's how I really feel. I just didn't want to screw it up. I love you Kal."

Artemis ran her hand across his chest and rested it over his heart and she felt the thump of his heart. All she wanted to do was make love to him. To give him infinite pleasure to the point where she had to be begged to stop. She finally found someone she felt connected with. Someone she could be herself around. He accepted her and all of her flaws. Kaldur started to kiss her again but, softly this time. Lingering just long enough between each kiss to drive her wild. She responded by pinching one of his nipples. She could feel his penis jump whenever she pinched his nipple and let out a giggle.

"What?"

"I found a remote controller for little Kaldur."

Kaldur watched as Artemis pinched his nipple again and watched as his penis reacted again. Giggling Artemis looked at Kaldur smiling. Kaldur lifted her with no effort and tossed her on the bed before stretching out beside her. He didn't dare take off his briefs because if he did he knew that he would break the one rule that Miss. Crock had asked them to follow. He ran his hand through her blonde hair and cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her lips to his. Soft, gentle, and slow. He repeated this again and again making the hairs on her body rise to attention.

"Kal I need to tell you something. Something important okay."

Kaldur simply nodded his head yes.

"There are things that I haven't told anyone about me Kal. Cause I am frightened of what they might think of me. That is why when I first joined the team I pushed everyone away from me. I have concerns and fears too I just try to bury them deep down so I don't have to deal with them."

"I know beloved. I believe that when you are ready to open up to me you will. The things you never talk about like your abundance of scars or how you nor your mother ever talks about your father. Among other things"

"That is why I have to ask you are you okay with that? I have my secrets, secrets that I may never be able to share and I don't want to push you away Kal. Will you be okay with that?"

Kaldur closes his eyes and start to speak in his native language and kissed her on the forehead.

"My Atlantean is a little rusty. What did you say?"

"It was a prayer to one of my gods to help you with your burdens."

She ran her hand over his face and cupped his cheek.

"I am so happy that you told me how you felt that day. I don't think I would have listened to my heart without that little push in the right direction."

"I am glad I got the courage to tell you myself."

The rain still fell with flashes of lighting in-between the pitter patter of the drops with thunder not far behind them.

"Let's get some sleep Kal."

"Sure."

"Hey."

"Huh?"

"Love ya Kal."

"I love you too Artemis."

In Paula's room there was a slight noise that woke her up. She instinctively pulled the nine millimeter pistol from under her pillow and flicked off the safety and pulled back the hammer in one fluid motion. Pointing it in the dark.

"Now, now, now. Is that anyway to welcome home your husband?"

"Lawrence. Why are you here?!"

"To see you and baby girl of course. Now tell me who the FUCK is in my little girl's room!"

**_To Be Continued: _**


	3. Chapter 3

"No Lawrence keep away from her!"

"That is my daughter in there and I can do whatever the hell I please. Now tell me who is she with!"

With the gun still trained on her husband Paula stood her ground. Her eyes still locked on the familiar intruder.

"His name is Kaldur and she likes him end of story but, you would know that if you ever tried to be any kind of father to her!"

"Keep your damn voice down! I have done everything in my power to ready her for this world…"

"Go screw yourself! You didn't have to hurt her like you did!"

"Pain is necessary fact of life."

"Her father isn't the one that should be breaking her bones and lacerating her flesh you bastard."

"You may think I don't love or care about her but, I do."

"So is that why Jade disappeared? Too much love? You can call your twisted training and lessons anything you want but, we all know your goal is just to turn them to sadist carbon copies of you. Artemis is better then that she is so much fucking better than you."

"How dare you! Jade made her own choices! On her own I might add no one pushed her! All that time and effort spent on her. I spent years embarking all of my knowledge and giving her the very best training, relentlessly honing her skills, giving her the independence needed to functional into today's world all the while preparing her to face off against the likes of the Batman or The League of Assassin's if needed. So when their back is against the wall they know how to survive without having to depend on anyone else but themselves."

"Right because soulless emotionless creatures are always what I always dreamed the girls growing up to be. No love, no hope, or caring only hate and violence. You were no better then The League of Assassin's. Jade could have been happy with Roy but, you couldn't let your daughters have a normal life."

"Roy got himself killed. I did not have anything to do with it."

"Is that why Jade is gone with our grandchild? The one I have only seen once! She doesn't even trust us in the time of her greatest need. What does that say about us Lawrence? We can't even be trusted to weep with our children."

"Listen I didn't come here to argue about the past I came here because there have been reports of a ninja type character going by the name of Cheshire doing mercenary work overseas. I think it is Jade but, I need back up. First things first you said Kaldur correct?"

"Yes."

Paula with her weapon still at the ready had her eyes tear up on her as she stated the answer, she didn't want Lawrence to get involved with Artemis and Kaldur at this point but, to get a lead on her oldest daughter and her granddaughter she would have made a deal with the devil himself. As a matter a fact she may be doing that now anyway. Lawrence pulled out his PDA and typed in Kaldur's name and in seconds information and stats about Kaldur flooded his touch screen.

_(Information as it appears to Lawrence on his PDA.)_

_Name: Kaldur'ahm_

_D.O.B.: Unknown_

_Hair color: Black._

_Eye color: Brown. _

_Family: Subject was adopted by the Atlantean royal family with his brother Garth who was also adopted by the royal family. There is no record of subject until that point. _

_Race: Black or (other), Atlantean _

_Age: 22_

_Sex: Male_

_Powers: Subject can breathe underwater. Subject is known to have mental control over water in his immediate area. Subject can form water into any form to suit any offense or defense need. His body naturally holds and emits and electric current of an unknown voltage. Subject has been trained in hand to hand combat by subjects Aquaman and Batman. Subject also has advanced healing factor and super strength due to his Atlantean D.N.A. structure. _

_General Information: Subject is known to be the leader of a rotating team of hero's who work for the Justice League. His tattoos are believed to be markings of honor and merit designed by his Atlantean culture as badges of honor which have been done with a special kind of eel ink that is why they glow when he uses his electric current. _

_Personal Information: Subject has been involved with subject Artemis Crock for the past year and three _months_._

Lawrence then hit the link that was listed under personal information. He wanted to know just how much information they had amassed on his daughter.

_Name: Artemis Lian Crock _

_D.O.B.: Unknown_

_Hair color: Blonde _

_Eye color: Blue _

_Family: Subject's biological father is unknown. Mother is Paula Crock retired super criminal/hero due to an unknown spinal injury. Subject has a sister, Jade last name unknown. Some data points to Crock while other points to Nguyen which is believed to be mothers last name before marriage. Subject also has niece by the name of Lian Harper and a brother in law by the name of Roy Harper who is now deceased. Both subjects Jade and Lian have disappeared following the death of Roy Harper._

_Race: Mixed, Oriental, White (other), Human_

_Age: 20 _

_Sex: Female _

_Powers: Subject has unbelievable marksmanship with bow and arrow weapon systems. Has an array of trick arrows. Subject has shown experience with a wide array of weapon systems. The combat training which the subject has shown has been deemed military grade leading us to believe she has been trained by someone else besides Green Arrow which cannot be proven as of yet. Subject is also an Olympic level athlete. _

_General Information: Little is known about subjects early years. It seems that Artemis has no relationship with her biological father. It is only known that subject was using the vigilante identity of Tigress when she was approached by subject Green Arrow. For reasons unknown subject Green Arrow approached subject Artemis with an offer to train her. It is believed that because of subject's use of major force as Tigress. Subject then received training from subject Green Arrow. After the death of subject Roy Harper subject Artemis was placed on the team with subjects Night-wing, Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Kaldur'ahm. Subject's vigilante tendencies tapered off after joining the team. _

_Personal Information: Subject is now involved with subject Kaldur'ahm and his team and has been for some time now. During that time subject has shown stability and growth as an individual. Tendencies to go above and beyond the law have ceased. Subject is confirmed to be in a romantic relationship with subject Kaldur'ahm. The two subjects have been involved or an estimated year at this time. _

Along with the information on the Kaldur and Artemis were several videos of them. Many of them working with the team to take down this criminal or the next but, some of them were private footage. The two of them at a café eating lunch. Holding hands on the way home. A stolen kiss here and there. One thing he noticed about the videos mainly the personal footage. Was that Artemis was smiling, really smiling after all he had seen enough fake ones to know. He couldn't believe it, she actually looked happy. He has known some of Artemis's boyfriends and as far as he could recall she never smiled like that for any of them. He looked at some more of the footage and saw how Artemis blushed when he would open a door for her or pull out her chair for her then seat her before himself. Then how she would reach for his hand. Now she has held hands with her other boyfriends in the past but, what was so special about it was that she never initiated it. Simple quirks in her behavior told him all he needed to know. She cared for this kid, deeply too.

"Does this Kaldur kid treat her nice Paula?"

"More so then I have ever seen anyone else treat her."

"Is she is happy?"

Paula finally lowered her weapon when she answered his question.

"Yes. Very."

"How do you know he won't break her heart?"

"I have been around them and I have to tell you, what they have is what most just read about in love stories. I wish I could take whatever they have and bottle it. When they sit next to each other you should see how he puts his body around her like an alpha male protecting his mate from any and all harm. The way her eyes light up when she sees him or how her ears twitch when he says her name. Lawrence they love each other I just don't know if they know it yet."

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

"I need someone that I know to have my back. Someone I can count on. If this Cheshire really is Jade then she may be in some deep shit. I need baby girl.

"She just can't drop ever thing and jet hop across the world. She has duties and reasonability's here in Gotham not to mention the team."

"Gotham has enough heroes in tights Paula. You got Batman and Robin, Batgirl, and now you even have that guy in the red hood jumping around rooftops. In order to bring Jade home I need her."

With that he walked over to her and stared into her eyes. To Paula he was still as dashing as he looked all those years ago when she first met him. To him she always managed to leave him speechless even after her accident that left her in that chair to him she was beautiful. He started to lend his head closer and closer to hers. She was unflinching as he closed the distance. The moments seemed like hours. Then he dropped a disposable cell phone in her hand.

"It only has one number in it. I will let myself out."

Then he was gone. A few hours later the alarm clock that was sitting next to Kaldur and Artemis started to ring and vibrate. Artemis had set it to wake them up in plenty of time to make role call at the Watchtower. Even though they sleep like babies through the night neither one of them really wanted to get up. Artemis opened her lazy eyes and saw her lover. She kissed him on the nose.

"Wake up sleepyhead."

Kaldur pulled himself from his slumber with his first sight of the day being his beloved Artemis. He smiled at her.

"Good morning my lionfish."

"Morning stingray.

Artemis kissed his nose again. Then his cheek after that she kissed his lips.

"Artemis my breath must be atrocious."

"I don't care."

She kissed him again then again and on the third time lingered there. Their lips just touching each other. She raised her hand to his cheek and ran her hand up and down the side of his face. Kaldur ran his fingertips over the outer part of still naked thigh coming to rest on her hip. She slowly pulled her lips away to speak.

"I wish we could stay like this forever. How 'bout you?

"I wish I could have a thousand such moments with you."

"I better get up and get ready to go before it gets any later huh."

Artemis got up from the bed and wiggled her bare ass at Kaldur before letting her nightshirt drop and cover her bottom. She walked to the door with a seductive grin on her face while she used her hands to toss her hair. All Kaldur could do was watch her dripping with sex appeal as she walked out of the room. Paula who never went back to sleep that night was in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Morning mom."

"Morning Artemis."

"You need a cup of coffee?"

"No we might get something at the Watchtower."

"Oh, okay."

"You okay mom?"

"Yeah just thinking about something."

"Oh, ok well me and Kaldur have to run."

Kaldur was now dressed and ready and Artemis soon followed.

"You guys take care okay."

"We will mom. See you soon."

"Good bye Ms. Crock."

Now Artemis knew something was off but she didn't have time to dig as deep as she needed to find out what it was that was going on with her mom but, she was sure as hell going to make the time. Back in the apartment Ms. Crock stared out the window. She had a lot on her mind. Finding Jade and little Lian would be great but, did they want to be part of this family that was the question she was afraid to ask. Then there is Artemis and Kaldur to ripe them from each other and put her in such a deadly situation. Damn it. She didn't know what to do. So she just focused on the sun rise

_Elsewhere in Japan:_

Yoshiro Enterprises was now so very close to being the bright and shining star that the elder Yoshiro wanted to it to be. His power reached far and wide in Japan and he was nearly complete in the terms of his deal with Wayne Industries. Mr. Fox was coming tomorrow representing Wayne International to finalize the deal. He was going to be rich and have power beyond his wildest dreams. Just then his twin daughter and son came into his office.

"Hello father." they both said in unison.

"How are my children today?"

Before they could answer the fire alarm rang through the building. His head of security came in and told them it wasn't a drill. As they all left the main office the rest of the security crew surround the elder Yoshiro. For all his protection it would not matter this day. The first two guards dropped right in front of them. Throwing stars to the throat thrown accurately and deadly. Then appeared the mercenary known as Cheshire. The hall was just the tactical place to attack. That many people running away from an imaginary fire wouldn't know what hit them and when they did realize it would be too late. The next two were dropped with a punch crushing one of the guards wind pipe and the other had his neck snapped as Cheshire preformed a rotating flipped over him. All that was left was the head of security. Cheshire knew that this was going to be fun. Out of all these idiots only he had any real training. Cheshire let several throwing stars go at her target. He was able to block all but one that hit his right hand. He was no fool he knew that this was done because of the side his pistol sat on. What he thought was going to be his saving grace was the fact he had learned to shoot with both hands. He pulled his pistol with his uninjured hand and fired again and again but, Cheshire just danced around the bullets. He unloaded his whole clip and out of sixteen bullets none hit their intended mark. He rolled backwards and on to his feet. He then opened a collapsible baton and charged. Only one out of five strikes landed and it only stunned Cheshire. Cheshire then flipped over his back and land on the other side of him. Then with a stern kick to his knee popped it out of place. He fell still trying to struggle but, the end all ready was here he just didn't know it yet. Cheshire then removed the katana from its sheath and with a flick of the blade cut his throat open. Blood sprayed from his body and hit the roof. Fear is a nasty emotion to have at the end of your life and only a small percent of us don't feel it at the end. The elder Yoshiro was not one of these people. He wet himself, cried, and begged even tried the classic don't kill me and I will double your pay move. It the end the blade still cut through his heart and the air in his lungs faded. There stood Cheshire in front of the twins the odd thing was the twins were unafraid. The son spoke first.

"Now we have the company! Screw Wayne Industries!"

Then the sister spoke next.

"Thank you Cheshire that was quite brilliant. No one will think of us as suspects after we have witnessed our poor dear father murdered so brutally."

"So true sister. Then I had a thought to myself why settle for half when I can have it all."

Then Cheshire brought the sword to his throat.

"Wait, your to kill her Cheshire not me."

"That's the difference between us dear brother I pay more!"

With that the life slowly oozed out of his body and on to the cold hard ground next to his farther.

"Cheshire the funds will be in your account with in the hour. It has been a pleasure working with you."


	4. Chapter 4

The streets of New York City were quiet. Well as quiet as New York City could get on a midday afternoon. The hustle and bustle of thousands of people could be heard throughout the city echoing through the ground from the street and the subway straight to the ground below. Unknown to anyone there was a giant coffin in a forgotten underground cemetery and inside laid a very conscious body.

"_Solomon Grundy born on a Monday_

_Christened on Tuesday_

_Married on a Wednesday_

_Took ill on Thursday_

_Grew worse on Friday_

_Died on Saturday_

_Was buried on Sunday_

_Then rose the next day."_

The giant of a man if he could be called a man clawed at the inside of his coffin. All while repeating the same rhyme over and over again. His dried and peeling fingernails broke away as he clawed through the wood that kept him sealed in the ground and soon was digging his way to the surface. It wasn't long till Solomon Grundy broke through the ground of the subway derailing a train and injuring dozens of people as he made his way to the surface. The people who were walking over the area could swear that they felt the ground rumbling but, an earthquake in New York was more than strange. As people stopped in their tracks or came out of their businesses and places of work to see what was happening on the street a giant sinkhole opened up swallowing the street and the people on it and out walked Solomon Grundy repeating that same rhyme over and over again.

"_Solomon Grundy born on a Monday_

_Christened on Tuesday_

_Married on a Wednesday_

_Took ill on Thursday_

_Grew worse on Friday_

_Died on Saturday_

_Was buried on Sunday_

_Then rose the next day."_

The Bio-jet was now traveling at Mach-two on its way to New York City. On board sat the core of the team. Miss Martian was at the helm, Kid Flash and Nightwing were manning all internal and external systems. Artemis and Kaldur were operating the uplink to the Watchtower while Superboy stood by Miss Martian.

"We have confirmation that the party responsible for the damage is Solomon Grundy.", Artemis announced to the team.

"That zombie dude?", Wally inquired.

"Yeah. The guy becomes stronger every time he comes back from the dead.", stated Nightwing.

Kaludur looked down at his feet in thought. He was worried because last time the League had an issue with Grundy the creäture stood toe to toe with Superman before the League was able to put him down. Artemis noticed Kaldur and read his body language. She knew exactly why he was worried. She knew he cared for each and everyone aboard the Bio-jet like they were his family. Then there was the fact the two of them just confessed their love for each other a few hours ago. She slowly took his hand in hers making Kaldur look up at her. He looked at her and found everything he needed to reassure him of their capabilities to fully handle this situation in her eyes. He gave her a smile and she returned it. Looking at Artemis and Kaldur, made Megan think about her failed relationship with the man standing beside her. She looked up at Connor who took notice of the display of affection from his other teammates also. Unlike Megan however he put away his personal thoughts and emotions on a mission and didn't return her glace which made Megan's heart drop.

"We are five mikes out.", Nightwing said.

"Miss Martian please establish the mental link.", Kaldur requested.

She closed her eyes and linked the six of them together.

_(Italic's represents dialogue over the mental link.) _

"_Testing, testing.", _she said.

"_Present.", _Artemis stated.

"_Here.", _Wally said.

"_Present.", _Dick replied.

"_Here.", _Kaldur announced.

"_Here.", _Connor also said.

"_Link is up and running.", _Megan announced to the team.

Solomon Grundy was walking through the city and looked over head when he heard the roar of the Bio-jet. The first to hit him was Superboy who jumped form the aircraft and landed on him. Next blow was delivered by Kid Flash who hit him at a speed of two-hundred and fifty miles an hour. Miss Martian lowered herself along with Kaldur and Artemis to the ground telepathically. Nightwing fired an anchor into a near by building and swung down on to the street.

_(Anchors are grappling hooks)_

Artemis took an arrow from her quiver and readied her bow. Superboy was still landing blow after blow when Grundy caught his fist and landed a counter punch that sent him flying over three blocks away.

"_I'm going to go get Connor.", _Wally stated.

All that was left was a blur of yellow and red as he stated his last word. Kaldur charged in forming a huge two-handed hammer with water striking Grundy in the face. Artemis let loose with a couple of arrows that exploded on contact. Picking up a giant rock Grundy threw it at Artemis who had to do a back flip to evade his attack. Nightwing threw foam grenade at him. When it detonated it covered Grundy with a sticky bio-carbonated foam. Grundy ripped apart the foam like it was play dough.

"_That didn't even slow him down."_, Nightwing stated shockingly.

"_Keep on the offensive.", _Kaldur commanded.

"_Kal!", _Artemis screamed.

Blindsided by Grundy he slammed his fist into Kaldur's stomach sending the Atlantean flying into a nearby building which after hitting the wall promptly collapsed on top of him. Miss Martian lifted Grundy off of the ground telepathically and threw him into a building. Artemis ran over to Kaldur's location and began frantically digging through the debris.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. You just told me you loved me I am not going to let you go that easily", Artemis said aloud.

What she didn't notice was that Megan was right behind her and heard what she had said. She knew that Artemis's feelings for Kaldur ran deep but, in year the two of them have been together she had never mentioned the word love. Even when Megan thought that her feelings reflected those of a person who was deeply in love with someone Artemis would deny it. Megan couldn't help but feel the hurtful stabs of jealousy running through her. Megan shook her head back and forth shaking the random thought from her head. She then raised her hand and telepathically moved the bricks and other debris. At the bottom of the pile there was Kaldur the side of his head bloody.

"Damn it! Kal please say something!"

"I am okay Artemis. It is just a minor head wound."

"Oh God thank you!"

Artemis grabbed Kaldur and pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around him in a tender embrace. Megan's green cheeks flashed bright red at the display of tender affection in front of her. She chalked in up to her being hopelessly romantic in her downtime. Plus she really missed those kinds of moments she had with Connor.

"_Not to interrupt you guys but, Grundy is kind of kicking my ass!"_, Nightwing yelled.

"We need to help Nightwing."

"Megan and I got it Kal. Catch your breath and get back in the fight when you can."

Kaldur nodded his head yes. Then the two women took off in the direction of Nightwing. Which at the time was riding the back of Grundy like he was a bull rider. Grundy slammed his back into a wall and reached behind him gripping Nightwing's arm and tried to throw him into the opposite wall. Nightwing fired an anchor in the wall behind Grundy in midair and hit the retract button on the controller which sent him flying back towards Grundy slamming his knees into Grundy's jaw. Nightwing let use a fury of punches and kicks which did little if anything. Grundy clasped his hand together and formed a hammer with his fist and struck the ground which set Nightwing flying backwards. Just then Megan flew transparently though the wall and caught him. Then Kid Flash appeared in front of them with Superboy on his back.

"_Hope you enjoyed the piggy back ride" _

"_Shut up" _

"_What! Your heavy!" _

As the Conner and Wally were bricking an arrow flew pass them hitting Grundy in the chest.

"_Shut up you two and fight damn it!", _Artemis yelled.

Superboy jumped at Grundy and delivered a left jab and right cross combo to his face. Kid Flash was moving his limbs at hundreds of miles an hour landing thousands of punches a minute. Megan picked up a car telepathically and sent it flying at Grundy. The vehicle sent him flying into the street. Grundy arose from the blow with a dislocated jaw. The creäture simply took his jaw into his hand and set the bone back into place with a sickening crack. Artemis fired three arrows back to back to back. All hit Grundy in the chest center mass with about a centimeter of width between each one. Grundy picked up the same car that Megan threw at him and was about to throw it back when it fell apart over his head thanks to the nimble fingers of Kid Flash.

"_Well the car did need an oil change."_

The group groaned at the joke that Wally made. A few hundred feet away Kaldur tried to get up for the third time when he concluded that if not broken his ribs were surely bruised. Kaldur concentrated and wrapped his abdomen in water making a liquid cast. He then took off in the direction of the battle. A right uppercut sent Conner form the ground floor to the top of a twelve story building. Megan telepathically took two cars and slammed them on either side of Grundy sandwiching him in between them. Artemis let loose a volley of arrows that hit Grundy in his legs, forearms, and chest. Nightwing removed a can of mace from his utility belt and sprayed Grundy in the face making the Grundy roar in anger. Blindly swinging back and forth Grundy hit Artemis and sent her flying toward a parked car. She would have hit it too if Kaldur hadn't caught her before she hit it.

"Got you! Ahhhhh!"

"Kal are you alright?"

"Ribs. We have to end this somehow."

"How?"

"_Team form up on me.", Kaldur ordered._

"I hope this works Kal."

The team formed up around Kaldur and prepared themselves for a final stand against Grundy. Kaldur mentally thought of the orders and gave them to each of his teammates over the mental link and they each carried out each order with speed and precision. Kid Flash took steel beams and heated them up using the heat he generated from the friction of rubbing his hands together. Superboy bent the steel beams around Grundy's body. Nightwing threw all the foam grenades he had left at the Grundy sealing him in a cocoon. Artemis fired an arrow at a fire hydrate and broke the pipe letting water spill everywhere. Megan telepathically adjusted the broken hydrate to soak Grundy in gallons of water. Then Kaldur's tattoos lit up as he let loose bolt of electricity that fried Grundy's body. Grundy promptly was rendered unconscious.

_Afterward aboard the Watchtower:_

"Four-hundred and fifty thousand dollars worth of damages. Not to mention the private lawsuits that are being filed against the League. The influx of injured patients to New York City hospitals has made the average admission rate sky-rocketed by eight-hundred percent. Not to mention that Kaldur was injured", Batman said reading the report that was filed Dick and Kaldur.

Still flipping through the report he spoke again.

"With all that taken in to account your team was still able to apprehend Solomon Grundy who has been secured by Dr. Fate and his team of magician's. Not to mention that you all demonstrated the ability to adapt and find a way to defeat your opponent one which has even given the League trouble in the past. As well as a healthy regard for human life as no one was hurt directly by the actual conflict once the fighting started to take place. As well as Kaldur once again demonstrating why he should be in command of this unit. All in all good job team. Hit the showers as for you Kaldur report to the medical bay as soon as possible to get checked out. Team dismissed."

Batman put the report down as the team exited the ready room. Just then Wonder Women walked in.

"So how bad is it?"

"Their team is not on file as officially being part of the League which is a good thing. As well as 'Team Justice' still is technically an unlisted black ops team that works for the League which is run by me so the likes of Superman can keep their hands clean of the more messier issues. So all in all the lawsuits should die off in a week or two. Astonishingly there were no deaths although there were a number of injuries not to mention the property damage. So not that bad."

"I don't mind getting a little messy Bruce."

"Oh really princess?"

"Really Bruce."

"I'll have to keep that in mind Diana."

Batman and Wonder Women shared a sly smile between themselves. Batman's comm-link buzzed in his ear taking him away from his moment with Diana.

"My private line. I have to take this."

"I hope to see you later Bruce."

Wonder Women gave him another mischievous smile before leaving the ready room. Doing what most other men could not have done Batman turned his attention back to his comm-link. He pushed the button on his cowl.

"Batman here."

"…"

"Wait a minute Lucius. Calm down and explain it to me slowly."

"…"

"The whole Yoshiro family?"

"…"

"Do they have any idea who committed the assassinations?"

"…"

"No Lucius. I will look into myself. If there was a contact put out on the Yoshiro family it shouldn't be that hard to find out who picked it up or who put it on the market."

"…"

"No I don't think that the deal will be legal and binding since it was never finalized. Nevertheless you might want to stay in Japan a few days. You can be my eyes and ears."

".."

"Good. I will be sending you the address to one of my penthouses in Japan you can stay there. Remember if you need anything else to charge it to the company."

"…"

"Thanks for the information Lucius. Over and out."

_Eleswhere in Japan:_

Jade was walking out of the shower in her high-rise apartment which was rented under one of her many aliases. She slipped a pair of boy shorts on then a tank top then walked out to the sprawling living room.

"Hey Lian are you hungry?"

"Yeah mommy!"

"You want some jello or some mac and cheese?"

"Jello!"

"You and sweets."

Jade happily got her daughter a jello cup from the refrigerator and handed it to her. The toddler took it happily then walked back to the part of the floor that had all of her toys on it.

"Thank you mommy!"

"Your welcome baby."

Jade sat down on the couch watching her daughter while taking a wireless keyboard and placing it on her lap. She typed in a secure password and brought up her accounts. As promised a two-hundred and fifty million dollar transfer to her account had taken place shortly after she left Yoshiro Tower. She then went to her contact page to see if anyone else needed her particular skill set.

"Hey mommy want to play with me?"

As Jade looked over at her daughter holding one of her stuffed bunnies with jello all over her face she couldn't resist smiling.

"Sure honey."

"Yah!"

Jade closed the pages on the computer only to have the eyes of Roy Harper staring at her. The picture she had chosen to be her wallpaper was a picture of the two of them holding Lian in their apartment the day she and Lian came home from the hospital after Lian's birth. She momentary wondered if he would be happy that she was once again what some people considered a villain? She remembered the times her mother chose the job over her. Did she really think that working with the League and saving a few lives would right all her wrongs? She still went to jail. She still had to live the rest of her life in that chair after she was injured. All she knew was if anyone tried to take her away from her daughter in any capacity she would kill them. She got up and walk to her daughter's play mat.

"Okay baby what do you want to play?"


	5. Chapter 5

"You should consider yourself lucky Kaldur'ahm. Facing the likes of Solomon Grundy could have you in worst shape then this."

"I know my king. I owe it all to my team."

"Yes looks like your team has proven that you all should be given more responsibilities. That's if you think you can handle that"

"We can handle any situation that the League deems fit to assign us my king."

"Not to interrupt you two Aquaman but, this is a medical bay and Kaldur needs his rest." J'onn said while wrapping Kaldur's ribs.

"Sure J'onn. I will see you later Kaldur'ahm."

"Yes my king."

_Elsewhere aboard Watchtower: _

Artemis was in the girl's locker room changing into her street clothes. She noticed that she had a missed text on her phone. It was from her mother.

"_Need to see you tonight. It really is important. Love Mom."_

She guessed that it had something to do with the issue that was bugging her mother that morning. She sent a text back and put the phone in her pocket.

"_Sure mom. Love you too." _

Megan walked in just as Artemis was walking out. With her mom adding to an all ready full plate she hoped Megan wouldn't stop her. Still she had no such luck.

"Hey Artemis you got a second?"

"I have to go see about Kal."

"It won't take a minute. I swear."

"Alright. What's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to know something?"

"Go ahead and spit it out Megan!"

"Well. I just wanted to know if you remember what you said during the mission? When we were digging for Kaldur?"

Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose unknown to her much like her father does.

"I don't remember every word I say while on a mission Megan!"

"You said you loved him."

Artemis looked down at the floor with her cheeks framed with blush.

"So what if I did? What does it matter to you?"

"Well I just bring it up because… well because Kaldur came to me a while back and asked me for advice. Before you two started dating he came to me and asked me what to do if he liked someone. He didn't mention you by name but I pretty much figured it out on my own. The way he always treated you was a dead give away."

"I still don't see your point."

"Listen I have kept my mouth shut for over a year. If you haven't noticed Kaldur loves you he has from day one. It's okay to hide secrets for the rest of the team or even those you call your friends but, not him not if you really love him."

"What business is it of yours if I tell Kal every little thing about me or not?"

"Don't you get it? If you don't you will end up like me and Connor."

"Who says? You!"

"Listen it doesn't take a mind reader to see that's where you two will end up if you keep keeping secrets from him. You need to trust him Artemis! If you really love him you need to trust him!"

"Listen, Kal and I have an understanding. He doesn't need to know every little thing about me."

"Fine when you lose him don't pretend it's such a shock!"

"I don't have time for all this."

Artemis left Megan standing there. She started to walk to the medical bay she still had to see about Kaldur. After all what is it any of her business what she does or doesn't share with Kaldur. Still she wondered if she had a point. As she walked in the medical bay she was greeted by J'onn.

"Hey J'onn."

"Hello Artemis. How are you?"

"I've been better."

"What…"

"Don't want to talk about it. Where is Kal?"

"He is bay three."

"I will let you two have sometime to talk."

"Thanks J'onn."

J'onn walked out as Artemis opened the curtain to bay three to see Kaldur holding a piece of gauze to the side of his head with his ribs wrapped.

"Here let me take that", she said taking the gauze from him but still holding it to his head.

"Thanks."

"So what is the diagnose Kal?"

"The head wound should close in a few hours. As for the ribs maybe a day or two. Three at the most."

"You and that Atlantean D.N.A. of yours. At least it makes you cute."

"What does …"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

With a devilish smile all Kaldur could do was comply with her demand. Kal bent his and pressed his lips against Artemis's lips. All she could moan against his lips. Kaldur forgot just how much he liked that. Kaldur slowly let their lips part.

"What brought on that request?"

"Just trying to prove a point."

"To who?"

"Myself I guess."

"Really?"

"Long story Kal. Just to let you know I have to stop by moms."

"Oh okay. I should be wrapped up here in a few hours. I'll pick up something for dinner and have it waiting on you."

"What none of your famous Atlantean cuisine?"

"I thought you didn't like fish?"

"Every now and again I can stomach it."

"You're smiling. That means your lying."

"Just shut up and kiss me again."

_Elsewhere in Gotham City:_

The Penguin's club the Iceberg Lounge was not the best club in Gotham City not by a long shot but, if you needed something like an enough Ak-47's to arm a battalion of mobsters then you better stop by Penguin's place. It's the epitome of one stop shopping for all your black market needs. Cobblepot's motto is if he doesn't have it you don't need it. The reason Lawrence Crock was here was here was simple. He needed passports preferably with bogus names that could pass muster. He knocked on the back door of the club. The reinforced door had a tiny slit that opened revealing only the eyes of the man on the other side.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I have an appointment with the Penguin."

"Name?"

"Sportsmaster."

The slit closed and two voices could be heard on the other side. Then the door open.

"Sorry about that Mr. Sportsmaster. You can never be too careful in Gotham City."

"No sweat. Where is your boss?"

"Follow me sir."

As Lawrence walked through the backrooms of the Iceberg Lounge he saw it all. R.P.G.'s being packed up to be shipped. Orders for sniper rifles were being taken. All while there was a set of immigrant women being sized up by some grab happy men. The best ones would end up working the Lounge if they were lucky; the others would be selling their ass on Gotham's red light district making Penguin another buck he assumed. Even if his daughters thought he was a bastard at least he never stooped this low to make a buck. He was led to another reinforced door which his tour guide had to open with a pass code on a nearby keypad.

"The boss is in the lab."

"What lab?"

"This lab."

When the man opened the door Lawrence's blood nearly boiled in his veins. Hundreds of children were inclosed in plexiglass cubes making and purfling cocaine. The oldest he saw couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen years of age. He though that if he could block out the immigrant women he saw he could just swallow the bile that rose up in his throat just from being there but seeing all those children just made the taste in his mouth grow worst. How fucked up do you have to be to use kids like this. This is why he taught his daughters to fight. So no one could take advantage of them like this. At times like this he didn't even mind that his actions had cause Jade to becoming a member of the "League of Assassins". As long as she was doing the killing and not the dying! Now all he had to do was keep it that way!

"Hey boss. I have a Mr. Sportsmaster here to see you."

"Get back to your post you bloody idiot!"

"Yes sir."

The man who his tour guide was afraid of was a least two feet shorter than him. The funny thing was that Oswald Cobblepot could stand toe to toe with the likes of Batman and whole his own. All of the time he spent in those English prisons gave him the chance to hone his fighting skills. Plus it was well-known that any fight with Cobblepot wouldn't be a fair one.

"Good help is so hard to find these days. Don't you think so Sportmaster or should I call you Lawrence?"

"Listen Penguin I don't scare easily like your do boys or these children who you having cutting up your drugs for you!"

"Good to see you still have that spark. The word on the street was that you where getting out of the game. Going legit. Maybe even working for the other side?"

"Fuck the League! I wouldn't work for them even if it was to save my life!"

"Good show old boy! Come to my office with me. By the way don't feel too sorry for the children. Most of them are dropouts from Gotham's school system. Some have been orphaned and have no one else to turn to. So on and so fucking on! They pack my drugs and I give them a square meal to fill those rattling bellies. It is a win-win kind of thing."

"I just need what I need so I can go."

"Oh right down to business. Okay what do you need so bloody bad?"

After their short walk the Penguin sat himself in his chair over looking his drug lab. Lawrence closed the door after he walked in and looked Penguin right in the eye.

"I need passports. A rush job but, it needs to be a damn good rush job with names that will pass international security checks."

"What the fuck? It would be easier to swallow a bloody diamond and pass in out of my arse!"

"I have money! More than enough even counting the rush job there is more than enough."

He pulled up his shirt and pulled out a huge dark brown envelope from his pants and tossed it on Cobblepot's desk. Cobblepot picked up the envelope and opened it. He couldn't believe his eyes. In the envelope was a deed for a rather large stock all that was needed was for it to be cashed. The first thing Penguin did was check the security measures on the paper.

"These watermarks on the stamps are real. The security ribbon is there and this is real fucking micro fibers that are stitched in here. Holy fucking queen this is a real stamped and uncashed stock and bond note."

"Told you I had more than enough."

"When do you want the passports completed?"

"They need to be wrapped up in no more than twenty-four hours."

With that the deal was done. Lawrence Crock had accomplished the first part of his mission. The idea was that with legal passports he and Artemis could freely move around the country of Japan without having to worry about Interpol chasing after them while they were trying to find Jade. Now all he had to do was wait for his burner phone to ring hopefully with a willing Artemis on the other end.

_Elsewhere in Gotham City:_

Artemis blinked again then twice more trying to process the information that was just given to her by her mother. Her father was here in her mother's apartment last night. The same night that had made her so damn happy today just seemed monstrous perverted now all because of him being there. Artemis just felt dirty and not in the good way. She turned and looked back at her mother in the eyes again.

"Does he really expect me to help him? Of all the people he could ask for help why does he want me?"

"I think he figured since it was your sister you would help Artemis."

"Mom Jade and I were never on the best of terms. Even when she gave up the villain thing for a while we barely spoke. For all know she hates me."

"My girls could never hate each other Artemis."

"Christ! What does he expect me to do? Just drop all my responsibilities and go to Japan!"

"Baby I asked the same question."

"Then there is Kal! He just told me he loved me. How the hell will it look if I just take off now!"

"What?"

"I said I have responsibilities to take care of."

"No after that."

"What mom?"

"The part about Kaldur honey. He told you he loved you? He actually said the word love?"

Artemis cheeks burned bright with blush at someone mentioning that Kaldur told her he loved her for the second time today. First Megan now her own mother.

"Yeah. We said it to each other for the first time last night when we had to stay over here."

"You said it back?"

"Yeah."

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it mom. This is tall, dark, and sexy Kaldur'ahm we are talking about here. I mean it's not every day you land an Atlantean Prince right."

"Why not just yet him know the truth then?"

"What?"

"Sit him down and explain the situation to him."

"Right. I can see that now. Hey dear remember that dark and shady past I never told you about well here is my soul to bare. Oh it's a little to ugly and you want to break up. Sure why not. It isn't like any of the other women in the League want to scream your name while your face is between their legs!"

"First of all, you have spent too much time thinking about that evidently. Second Kaldur loves you always has. Trust me on this. He has wanted to tell you for a long time now. So anyone like that won't just up and leave you cause of a few issues here and there."

"How do you know how long he's been in love with me?"

"Artemis. It's plain to see. No one has to be the world's greatest detective to see how you two act around each other. Or how your whole attitude has changed since you and him have started dating."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. Listen Artemis you don't have to lay your soul bare just take baby steps."

"Baby steps?"

"Yeah little by little. Listen it's getting dark and you have to get home. Oh I almost forgot. I packed you up some essentials if you make the decision to go with your father."

Paula wheeled to her room and returned with a duffel bag and handed it to Artemis. Artemis unzipped it and saw her old Tigress uniform and a set of katanas, a fully stocked utility belt, crossbow with spare crossbolts, a set of batons, and some anchor guns along with a few other items.

"You packed me a go bag?"

"Just a few items I thought you might need."

"Why did you keep my old Tigress uniform?"

"Well I was thinking if you ever needed to do anything under the radar of the League then Tigress would be a good cover instead of Artemis."

"Thanks mom. I need to get going…"

"Wait! Don't forget this stupid burner phone."

"Right. Thanks mom for everything."

"Don't mention it. Love you and send my best to Kaldur."

"I will mom. I love you too."

With that Artemis left her moms apartment and started the walk back to her place. She half hoped that a bank would get robbed or she would come across a mugging or something. She didn't want to let Kaldur in not that deep anyway but, why was she so afraid? He loved her and she loved him there was no question in that fact. Then there was what Megan said to her in the locker-room. Could she really lose him if she didn't let him in? So she had to make a choice either risk losing Kal or let him in. All she knew was she didn't want to lose Kal and if she had anything to say about it she wouldn't. Not in this lifetime anyway. She opened the door to their apartment and was greeted by Kaldur.

"Hello Artemis!"

"Hey Kal."

"I went to Tony's and got us some dinner. I didn't know if you wanted lasagna or spaghetti with meatballs so I got us the lasagna. Plus I got you this."

Kaldur turned around with a bouquet of flowers. All Artemis could do was smile. She sat the duffel bag down and grabbed the bouquet. All of her favorites where there. Lilies and roses among others. She could feel her nose ruffle when she smelled them. Kaldur was the only guy she had ever dated that would buy her flowers just because he cared about her. Not to apologize or to get out of the dog house. With Kaldur it was just because and she loved that. She sat the flowers down on the kitchen table.

"Thanks Kal. I love them."

"I am glad you like them. How was your mother?"

"She's good. She sends her best like always. Hey Kal before we eat do you think we could talk?"

"Sure. Is there something wrong?"

"I may have to go away for a little while."

"What for?"

"…"

"Oh. Is this part of the secret thing we talked about last night?"

"Damn it Artemis just take baby steps. Look at him he would follow you into the gates of Hell and you know it. So say something to the man of your dreams you big idiot.", she said thinking to herself.

"I need to help my father with something Kal. You know I don' like to talk about him."

"I am sorry if I pushed the subject Artemis."

"No you didn't. It's just I don't like talking about him that's all. Since you brought up secrets anyway I have a few things I want to tell you."

"Like what?"

Artemis closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Even if Megan and her mom were wrong she still knew deep down that if she never shared these things with Kaldur then she would always wonder which version of her he loved. She started by taking off her shirt leaving her in her bra and pants. Needless to say Kaldur was not following her but; she took another deep breath and pointed to her shoulder. Kaldur followed her finger and watched it land on an x shaped scar on her shoulder.

"This was from a crossbolt. It was my turn to be the target when my sister and I were being trained. The person training us said that shooting at live targets would give us real world experience."

Kaldur fell silent as her hand moved again to her stomach.

"This is a scar I got when I had to fight two dogs over a piece of meat. Survival training he called it."

"Artemis I am so sorry."

"Wait Kal. There's more."

She pointed to her wrist and the five straight lines going across it. Not every seeing scars like this before Kaldur didn't really know what they ment.

"These are some of the few scars I have given myself Kal. When I thought I couldn't go on I took a razor and tried to cut my wrist but, I didn't go deep enough."

It all clicked into place for Kaldur after she spoke. The love of his life had tried to commit suicide at some point in her life. He rushed over to her and took her in his arms cradling her against him. Artemis didn't notice it but, her eyes were full of tears.

"No more Artemis. No more. Not now."

"Kal I have to open up to you. I have to let you know."

"I know Artemis. I know but, please not now not after that. I promise I will listen I want to hear every word I just don't have the will after that."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes of course I do!"

"Say it. Please Kal I need you to say it!"

"I love you Artemis Crock. I love you with every fiber of my being!"

"I love you too Kal! I love you so much!"

_********__To Be Continued:_


End file.
